uncleconconforpresidentfandomcom-20200214-history
Comments
This is for you to comment on Uncle Concon for president. He won't eat you like this man... He instead listens to the slim shady, thats right the real slim shady. when im gone - its my life. my whole world i guess. have you ever loved someone so much you give an arm for em not the expression no litterally give an arm for em. when they know they yo heart and you know you are their armor. and you will destroy anyone who would try to harm em but what happens when karma turns right around and bites you and everything you stand for turns on you despites you, what happens when you become the main source of the pain daddy look what i made, dads gotta go catch a plain. daddy wheres mommy i cant find mommy where is she i dunno go play hailie baby yo daddys buisy. daddys writin a song the song aint gonna write itself i give you one underdog and you gotta swing by your self. then turn right around in the song and tell her you love her and put hands on her mother whos a spittin image of her. thats slim shady yeah baby slim shadys crazy. shady made me but tonight shadys rock a by baby. and when im gone just carry on dont mourn every choice every time you hear the sound of my voice just know that im lookin down at you smilin. and i didn't feel a thang so baby dont feel no pain just smile back. and when im gone just carry on dont mourn every choice every time you hear the sound of my voice just know that im lookin down at you smilin. and i didn't feel a thang so baby dont feel no pain just smile back. i keep havin this dream im pushin hailie on the swing, she keeps screamin she dont want me to sing. you makin mommy cry, why why is mommy cryin? baby daddy aint leavin no more, daddy ya lyin, you always say that you always say this is the last time but aint leavin no more daddy your mine. shes piling boxes in front of the door you tryina block it. daddy please daddy don't leave daddy no stop it. goes in her pocket pulls out a tiny neckless locket, its gotta picture this will keep you safe daddy take it with ya i look up its just me standin in the mirror. these f***in walls must be talkin cuz man i can here um there sayin you got one more chance to do right and its tonight now go out there and show that you love em before its too late. and just as i go to walk out the bedroom door it turns to a stage there gone and the spotlight is on and im singin... and when im gone just carry on dont mourn every choice every time you hear the sound of my voice just know that im lookin down at you smilin. and i didn't feel a thang so baby dont feel no pain just smile back. and when im gone just carry on dont mourn every choice every time you hear the sound of my voice just know that im lookin down at you smilin. and i didn't feel a thang so baby dont feel no pain just smile back. sixty thousand people all jumpin out their seats the curtain closes their thrown roses at my feet, i take a bow and thank you all for comin out . their screamin so loud i take one last look at the crowd, i glance down, i dont believe what im seein. daddy its me, help mommy her wrist are bleedin. but baby we're in sweden how did you get to sweden? i followed you daddy you told me that you werent leavin. you lyed to me dad now you make mommy sad. and i bought you this coin it says number one dad, thats all i wanted, i just wanna give you this coin. i get the point fine me and mommy are goin. but baby wait. its too late dad you made your choice now go out there and show them that you love them more than us. thats what they want, they want you marshall they keep, screamin your name its no wonder you cant go to sleep. just take another pill yeah i bet you will, you rap about it yeah word k-keep it real. i hear applause all this time i couldn't see how could it be that the curtain is closin on me? i turn around find a gun on the ground, cock it, put it to my brain scream "die shady" and pop it. the sky darkens my life flashes, the plane that i was suppost to be on crashes and burns to ashes thats when i wake up alarm clocks wringin theres birds singin, its spring and, hailies outside swingin i walk right up to kim and kiss her, tell her i miss her, hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister, almost as if to, say... and when im gone just carry on dont mourn every choice every time you hear the sound of my voice just know that im lookin down at you smilin. and i didn't feel a thang so baby dont feel no pain just smile back. Not afraid: I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid) To take a stand (to take a stand) Everybody (everybody) Come take my hand (come take my hand) We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just lettin you know that, you're not alone Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road) Yeah, it's been a ride I guess I had to, go to that place, to get to this one Now some of you, might still be in that place If you're trying to get out, just follow me I'll get you there You could try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causin mayhem When I say I'ma do somethin I do it, I don't give a damn what you think, I'm doin this for me, so fuck the world Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if it thinks it's stoppin me I'ma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly And all those who look down on me I'm tearin down your balcony No if ands or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he From "Infinite" down to the last "Relapse" album he's still shittin, whether he's on salary paid hourly Until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him Okay quit playing with the scissors and s**t, and cut the crap I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap You said you was king, you lied through your teeth, for that F**k your feelings, instead of gettin crowned you're gettin capped And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact Let's be honest, that last "Relapse" CD was ehhh Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground Relax, I ain't goin back to that now All I'm tryin to say is get back, click-clack, blaow Cause I ain't playin around It's a game called circle and I don't know how, I'm way too up to back down But I think I'm still tryin to figure this crap out Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't, this fuckin black cloud still follows, me around but it's time to exorcise these demons These motherf***rs are doin jumpin jacks now! And I just can't keep living this way So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage I'm standing up, I'ma face my demons I'm manning up, I'ma hold my ground I've had enough, now I'm so fed up Time to put my life back together right now! (now) It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally for you, so I could come back a brand new me you helped see me through And don't even realize what you did, believe me you I been through the ringer, but they could do little to the middle finger I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of my world, haters can make like bees with no stingers and drop dead, no more beef flingers No more drama from now on, I promise to focus solely on handlin my responsibilities as a father So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof, like my daughters and raise it, you couldn't lift a single shingle on it! Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club or the corner pub, and lift the whole liquor counter up Cause I'm raising the bar I'd shoot for the moon but I'm too busy gazin at stars I feel amazing and I'm (replay) - Badger THATS ALL!!! IT TOOK A WHILE TO WRITE THIS SO PLEASE DONT MESS IT UP PLEASE!!! This was the idea of Austyns and it is When I'm gone (austyn) and not afraid (Badger) that made these. Both by Eminem - Concons artist - and he is a role model to all three of us and more peeps such as Jarrod and more... 'EMINEM RULES Imgres2.jpg|EMINEM RULES! 108274469.jpeg|Concon wont eat you like him... Screen shot 2012-01-20 at 6.50.53 PM.png|Or scary like him... Screen shot 2012-02-25 at 7.33.41 AM.png|He hates this game! imgres11111.jpg|HES GIVING... '